The present invention relates generally to word games, and more particularly to a word game having multiple letter as well as single letter tiles for composing words.
Numerous word games have been previously developed for play by groups of individuals. These games, such as Scrabble, are both educational and informative insofar as they require the players to compose words formed with a limited number of letter tiles and board space. For example, in Scrabble, words are formed using single-letter tiles selectively placed in spaces on a two-dimensional matrix printed on a playing board. Scoring is determined by point values assigned to the letter tiles as well as bonuses assigned to some of the letter spaces, i.e., double and triple letter spaces. The point value assigned to a letter depends upon the frequency of use of the letter in the language. For example, an x has a higher assigned value than does e. While Scrabble has enjoyed substantial commercial success, word formation is relatively simple because each tile contains only one letter. Furthermore, scoring is primarily based on letter usage, rather than on word length.